


first orders

by highfunctioningclotpole



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Established Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, First Times, Firsts, Insults, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: Arthur has an experience that makes him want to try something new for the first time with Merlin.The manservant is more than happy to oblige.Written for the Kinkalot 2020 Bingo Challenge! Prompt: Firsts
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882213
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	first orders

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to nuttersinc for their brillaint proofreading and title inspiration <3
> 
> And once again, a big thanks to my love wtfisgoingonanymore <3

“Merlin, I want to try something.” 

“Arthur, we’re not having sex in the throne room, no matter how many times you ask me. If your father walked in then--”

“Shut up, you idiot.” Arthur exclaimed, watching Merlin scrub the floor with a smirk.

Arthur was sat at his desk, paperwork tossed aside and long forgotten. He’d been watching Merlin for a while now, observing how his muscles tensed and relaxed with each movement, how he expertly handled his duties. Arthur wasn’t sure how Merlin cleaning was attractive, but it seemed that everything the man did was attractive to Arthur. 

Merlin could walk in after a long afternoon mucking out the stables, covered in mud and manure, stinking beyond belief, and Arthur would still feel that wave of affection swim over him. There seemed to be nothing that could make Arthur love him any less. 

“So, what is it you want to try?” Merlin asked, shaking Arthur from his thoughts. 

“Oh, well..” Arthur began.

He paused. He looked into Merlin’s eyes and wondered if his idea would be taken seriously or not. Arthur had had this though a few days ago and had been too afraid to tell Merlin, too worried that it would ruin what they had. Since their first time together, only two months ago, Merlin and Arthur had tried many different things. They’d explored each other, shared fantasies and secrets but this latest idea of Arthur’s was something they’d never discussed before. 

“Sire? Arthur?” 

Arthur glanced up and found Merlin standing at his desk looking concerned. 

“Is everything alright, Arthur?” Merlin continued, rounding the table and perching on the arm of Arthur’s seat.

“Yes, everything is fine. I’m just not sure how to ask.”

Arthur’s face fell into a frown and Merlin crouched between the prince’s legs, his hands resting on the man's knees. 

“Whatever it is, you can ask me, love.” Merlin’s voice was full of warmth and he smiled softly. It was a look that could melt even the hardest of hearts and Arthut felt his whole body relax just looking at Merlin. 

“Can you remember last week, when we had that argument?” 

“After your hunt? After I called you--”

“An entitled fucking prick? Yeah, that argument.” 

Merlin blushed and opened his mouth to apologise, but Arthur pressed a finger to his lips and carried on. 

“I don't particularly know how to explain this but well, during that argument, when you were insulting me and pushed me… I liked it.” 

Merlin stared up and swallowed hard. “You liked it when I insulted you?” 

“Yes.” 

Merlin smiled as Arthur avoided his gaze, his cheeks blazing a bright red. Arthur considered that Merlin probably wasn’t expecting this today but nevertheless, he looked interested. 

“You liked it when I called you names? Did you like it when I pushed you against the wall, too?” 

Arthur nodded, his throat too dry to form any words. All he could think about was how he had felt last week, when Merlin had him against the wall, fists in his shirt and anger in his eyes. For some reason, the feel of it all, the tone of Merlin's voice, had turned Arthur on. 

“So you're saying you want me to…” 

“Insult me, use me, treat me rough.” 

“You want me to take control?”  It seemed that Merlin began to understand as he stood up and leaned over Arthur, a darkness in his eyes. Arthur nodded again, slowly.  “I asked you a question.” 

“Yes.” Arthur replied breathily. 

Merlin smiled and bit his lip. Arthur noticed Merlin’s cock twitching beneath his trousers. 

“Before we carry on…” Merlin whispered. “Tell me how far you want this to go. I don't want to do anything or say anything you're uncomfortable with.” 

“Say or do anything you want. I know it’s our first time doing this but… I'll tell you if it's too much.” Arthur replied almost panting. He was aching for Merlin to touch him now, feeling weak from the look in his eyes. 

Merlin nodded and considered exactly what he would say and do. He thought back to their argument, to the way he had spoken to Arthur. The way he had taken over.

“I was right, you are an entitled prick.” Merlin said and saw the visible reaction in Arthur's face. 

Arthur's lips parted and he let out a small sigh, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

"I'm not a prick." Arthur breathed out, teasing, goading Merlin. 

"You're a fucking prick who doesn't listen to anyone and frankly you need to be punished for it." 

“Fuck…” Arthur gripped the arms of his chair and sucked in a breath, completely going wild at the way Merlin was talking. 

As he spoke again, Merlin rounded Arthur's chair and stood behind him. “Don't you agree?” 

Arthur nodded and Merlin grabbed the prince by his hair, tugging lightly to pull Arthur's head back. 

“When I ask a question, you answer me.” 

“Yes, Merlin. Harder, please…” 

Merlin tugged harder, tightening his hand around blond hair and relishing in the way Arthur's Adam's apple bobbed as he gasped for a breath. 

“Now, let's put that mouth to use shall we? On your knees.” 

Scrambling up from his seat, Arthur obligingly fell to his knees and waited for his next instruction obediently. 

Merlin smiled at Arthur as he walked closer and stood in front of the prince. Arthur watched as Merlin looked down his body and raised an eyebrow at his erection appreciatively. 

“Look at you, following orders. Imagine what people would say if they knew the prince got on his knees for his manservant.” 

Arthur swallowed hard. Relinquishing control like this, being the one to take orders instead of giving them, filled him with arousal. And the fact that it was Merlin giving the orders, with that delicious grin of his, made it even more exciting. 

“Open your mouth.” Merlin ordered as he untied his trousers and let them fall to the floor. His cock sprang free, already hard and leaking at the tip. 

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hair again and pulled his head forward, forcing his mouth to swallow up his cock. Arthur choked slightly as the head hit the back of his throat but Merlin didn't let go, he held Arthur's head in place and smiled. 

“Oh gods… That's it, take it all in. Good boy taking orders..” Merlin mused and Arthur moaned around his length, the words sending a tingle down his spine. 

Arthur's erection was straining in his trousers but all he could think to do was swallow around Merlin and suck as much as he could. His hands lifted up to grip Merlin's thighs and circled his tongue around the head of Merlin's cock. 

Merlin moaned loudly as he started to thrust into Arthur's mouth, slowly at first but quickly gaining speed. “Fuck.. That's it, swallow my cock like the dirty whore you are.” 

Spit started to leak from Arthur’s lips as Merlin fucked his mouth, slamming his hips forwards at a fast pace. Merlin moaned and whined above him, filling the prince's chambers with the sound of his enjoyment. 

Arthur whimpered around Merlin's cock and reached down to touch himself, but Merlin kicked his hand away. 

“Don't you fucking dare. You don't deserve to touch yourself yet. After giving me chores to do all day, you have a lot to make up for.” Merlin growled and Arthur whimpered once more. 

Merlin gripped tighter, his knees beginning to feel weak as he continued his assault on Arthur's mouth, thrusting with abandon. Arthur let his mouth go slack, letting Merlin slide in and out easily. 

“Oh shit, your mouth feels so good. Bloody hell, Arthur. Who knew such pretty lips could do such filthy things?” 

Merlin eased up on his grip and Arthur guessed that his release was coming on fast and strong. Arthur could feel tears streaming from his eyes and his lips were swollen as Merlin pressed on. 

“Ah… Gods, I'm gonna…” 

Merlin pulled his cock free from Arthur's mouth and began fisting himself quickly with one hand whilst he held Arthur's head in place. Arthur looked up with wide eyes and stuck out his tongue. 

As Merlin came, he spurted out white hot ribbons that landed on Arthur's face, in his hair, on his tongue. 

“Fuck, look at this. So needy, so desperate to taste my seed.” Merlin murmured through his release, watching as Arthur tried to catch as much as he could in his mouth. 

When his orgasm ended, Merlin fell to his knees and smiled.

He dragged his index finger over Arthur's cheek, picking up come as he went before pressing the digit inside Arthur's mouth. 

“Such a fucking pretty sight.”  Merlin pulled out his finger and glanced down at Arthur's erection with a smirk.  “Looks like you enjoyed that.” 

“Yes… That was…” Arthur began, his breaths heavy. 

“There's a first time for everything but I guess we'll definitely be doing that again.” 

“Please.” 

“Now, time to take care of my dirty little prince.” 


End file.
